


We'll Be a Fine Line

by moonlightlashton



Category: Dunkirk (2017), Falling - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memories, Post-Break Up, Self-Reflection, it's up to you honestly, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightlashton/pseuds/moonlightlashton
Summary: Fionn listens to Falling for the first time.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Fionn Whitehead
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	We'll Be a Fine Line

**Author's Note:**

> This got away from me. I honestly never meant for it to be this long, but I hope you enjoy it.

They’ve been talking as friends again for almost a year now. It had been hard for Fionn to reconnect after the way they left things, but when Harry reached out to him it was hard for Fionn to turn him down. It only took a few hours, three cups of coffee, and a couple of stories reminiscing about the shenanigans they would get up to with their fellow castmates the year before for Fionn to realize just how much he missed Harry. He’d built up this image of Harry in his head during the time they’d been apart: a talented man who had been thrust into the spotlight at a young age and had let the praise get to him. The man who was charming and confident, would convince you he cares about you, and then drop you as soon as something better came along. The man who broke his heart.  
But after talking to him again, Fionn was reminded of the genuine guy he met when they auditioned together. The man who took the time to truly get to know him, listened to him when he needed to rant about his problems, gave great advice, and would go out of his way to show Fionn that he’d always be there for him. His friend.  
So, against his better judgment, Fionn accepted Harry back into his life, as his friend. They had taken it slow, but Harry respected Fionn’s boundaries and never pushed him to move things along. Now a year later, they were able to be friends again. Real friends. And Fionn is grateful to have a friend like Harry in his life.  
Fionn would be lying if he said he wasn’t anxious to listen to Harry’s album. Sure, he was excited, but a part of him was scared that something would bring back old, unwanted memories. He was conflicted: he didn’t want to be pretentious and assume that there would be songs about him on the album, but he also wanted to believe that their relationship meant something to Harry. If he hadn’t written about Fionn, how much did he really care about him and what they had? He didn’t want to be reminded of the pain he felt when him and Harry broke up, but not hearing anything written about him at all might make him feel worse.  
He wanted to put it off and listen to it over the course of a week or even a month, but he knew Harry would ask him for his opinion once it was out. And Fionn did truly care for the guy and wanted to be a good friend. So, the night it came out, he decided he was going to listen to it once all the way through and be done with it.  
Fionn was sitting on his bed with his laptop open to Spotify and his best pair of headphones in his ears. His room was dark except for a single lamp in the corner that cast his surroundings in a soft glow. He had currently gotten through the first five songs without any problems. It was good. Really good. He knew it would be, but Harry always seemed to exceed his expectations. The songs were catchy, the lyrics were unique but meaningful, and Fionn could sense how personal this album was to Harry. He read the title of the sixth track, Falling, and let it play, expecting to have the same feelings about it as he had for the others he’d heard so far.  
He let it play all the way through, but then paused, letting everything sink in. Something about this one felt different, and not just because of the slower style and the raw vocals. This was the song he was both dreading and aching for. Each line felt like it was written for him and brought back a wave of memories and feelings. But he couldn’t be sure. A part of him still thought he was being selfish for thinking Harry would even want to write a song about him, much less actually include it on his album. But there were too many coincidences, too many lines that hit a little too close to home. He decided to play it again and really focus on the lyrics this time.  
-  
I'm in my bed  
And you're not here  
And there's no one to blame but the drink and my wandering hands  


_Fionn wasn’t used to parties like this. He was surrounded by hundreds of people he didn’t know in a house way bigger than any place he had ever lived in. Everyone was dressed in designer clothes and even the furniture and paintings on the wall screamed opulence. He knew he should get used to being in this type of environment with the success that Dunkirk was having, but he still felt out of place. He’d always been a simple guy, and his newfound popularity would never change that. He kept to himself and stuck with his close group of friends. That was the way he was most comfortable. But Harry had asked him to come and he couldn’t turn him down. He figured he might as well go and have a few drinks, get a little tipsy, and let Harry do the talking. He’d slip into the background while Harry had his fun, and then before he knew it the party would be over and they’d go home. As long as he stuck by Harry’s side, he’d be fine.  
So far everything had been going according to plan, but he ran into a slight problem when he went to go get another drink. He’d left Harry for all of about thirty seconds, but as soon as he turned around with a new glass of whiskey in his hand, he was gone. A slight frown made its way onto Fionn’s face as he continued to search the crowd but caught no sight of his boyfriend anywhere. He started making his way through the crowd slowly, trying not to bump into anyone. He smiled politely at anyone he made eye contact with, but his focus was on looking for any glimpse of slightly curly brown hair that was just beginning to grow out, or a rolled up sleeve of a black silk button down shirt that showcased a tattoo covered forearm, or unmistakable shiny gold boots with a slight heel. He had been wondering helplessly for a good five minutes, anxiety creeping into his body, before he finally found him. Harry had migrated to a livelier room and was talking to someone Fionn recognized but couldn’t name. He instantly relaxed and let out a small sigh, before he felt his muscles tighten again as he realized what Harry was doing.  
They were clearly flirting, so close together that their bodies were almost touching, and one of Harry’s hands was lightly stroking her arm. She was gorgeous, Fionn noticed instantly, and a pang of jealously shot through him before it was instantly washed away with fear and nervousness. Fionn knew how likeable Harry was, and there was a small part of him that always worried he would find someone better and move on. Seeing him with this woman now, laughing and tilting his head down to be even closer to her, wasn’t helping his internal crisis. He didn’t exactly know what to do, but soon found himself starting to walk towards the pair. He cleared his throat a little and they both looked over at him, Harry’s eyes lighting up slightly. “There you are,” Harry started, before going to introduce the two to each other, “Fionn, this is–,” but he didn’t want to know. Before he even thought about it he interrupted him saying, “I think I’m ready to take off.”  
“Already?” Harry frowned, but finally separated himself from the woman to turn fully towards Fionn.  
“Yeah, I’m not feeling great all of a sudden. But you can stay longer if you want to.” Honestly, he wanted to separate himself from Harry for awhile, at least for the night. He knew he couldn’t hide his feelings from him, but thought it’d be best if he had a night to settle himself and think about the situation when his system wasn’t full of alcohol.  
“No, no, I’ll come with you, I just have to say goodbye to a few people first.” Harry, too intoxicated himself to sense the tension now between them, said goodbye to the woman he was previously talking to, took Fionn’s hand, and led them through the crowd while exchanging pleasantries with people on their way out._

Forget what I said  
It's not what I meant  
And I can't take it back, I can't unpack the baggage you left  


_Fionn was fuming by the time they got home. He knew he should be thinking more rationally, Harry was allowed to talk to whoever he wanted, but they’d had this talk before. Whenever they went out, Harry always managed to catch someone’s eye and he was too friendly to ignore them. Fionn’s caught him far too many times flirting with strangers, but he also knows that that’s just the way Harry is and was never too bothered by it. It wasn’t until one night when they had gone out to a bar and Fionn came back from the bathroom to find Harry drunkenly dancing – intimately – with someone else, that Fionn began to be concerned. That night they had come home and had a huge fight, but Harry eventually apologized and told Fionn he’d try to tone it down from now on. Fionn had been grateful, but didn’t want Harry to change himself just for Fionn’s peace of mind. He told Harry it was okay, and that he’d work on sorting his feelings out and not getting jealous so easily. At the time, everything seemed to be okay.  
But nothing had changed. Harry was still his usual self and Fionn hadn’t found a way to quiet his insecurities, as was evident by the current situation they were in.  
They walked through the door, Harry immediately shrugging off his shoes and making his way to the kitchen. Fionn followed him and saw him reach for a wine bottle and a glass.  
“Really? More alcohol?” Fionn said to him, “We just got back from a party.”  
“Yeah, that you made us leave early,” Harry grumbled as he poured himself a generous glass from the bottle.  
Fionn’s anger started seeping into his words as he bit back, “I told you that you could have stayed.”  
“Well I wasn’t going to stay without you.”  
“Yeah, because you definitely seemed like you wanted to spend time with me,” Fionn muttered slightly under his breath.  
Harry put the glass down and faced Fionn fully at that. “What’s wrong with you tonight?”  
“What’s wrong with me? I don’t know, maybe the fact that I left my boyfriend for a minute to get a drink and I come back to see him groping someone else.”  
Harry rolled his eyes, picked up his glass again, and walked by Fionn to leave the room.  
Fionn watched him walk away incredulously before following him to the living room. “Where are you going? We were in the middle of a conversation”  
“I’m not having this talk again,” Harry said as he sat down on his couch.  
“Well maybe we wouldn’t need to keep having it if you kept your bloody hands to yourself.”  
“It’s just a part of who I am. I’m not doing it on purpose to hurt you, but I’m not going to stop being myself because you’re too insecure to be with someone like me.”  
Fionn felt like he had just been punched in the gut. He couldn’t lie, Harry’s words hurt, but it was the nature in which he said them that hurt more. It sounded like he despised Fionn for feeling unsure of himself. His words echoed in his head as he thought about what they meant: was he too insecure to be in a relationship with Harry? Or was what he was feeling a normal reaction to Harry’s behavior? He wasn’t sure anymore.  
“I’m not asking you to change, but I’d appreciate it if we could at least talk about this a little more.”  
“Look, Fionn, you either trust me or you don’t,” Harry said without so much as a glance in Fionn’s direction. “The sooner you figure that out, the sooner we can move on.”  
Fionn couldn’t believe Harry was brushing him off like this. He’d never been this cold to him for as long as they’ve known each other, but the way he was talking to him now didn’t sit right with Fionn. It was like he had morphed into a completely different person, one that Fionn didn’t recognize at all.  
“Okay. I don’t.” It was out of Fionn’s mouth before he could stop it, but he realized he didn’t want to take it back. Yes he was angry and acting in the heat of the moment, but he also knew he wouldn’t have said it if it wasn’t true. He turned around and started making his way to the door, but Harry stepped in front of him before he could leave.  
“Where are you going?”  
“I figured out that I don’t trust you. So I’m moving on. Isn’t that what you said?”  
Fionn couldn’t read the tight expression on Harry’s face, but after a minute of silence his features relaxed and he stepped to the side while gesturing towards the door.  
“Fine. At least we sorted this out before things got real.”  
That one hurt. Fionn felt tears well up in his eyes but he held them back. There was no way he was going to let Harry see him this upset when it was clear that whatever they had meant much less to Harry than it did to himself.  
He didn’t so much as glance at Harry as he made his way out the door, he was too hurt and angry. “Have a nice life, popstar,” he muttered bitterly before closing the door behind him._

What am I now? What am I now?  
What if I'm someone I don't want around?  
I'm falling again, I'm falling again, I'm fallin'

What if I'm down? What if I'm out?  
What if I'm someone you won't talk about?  
I'm falling again, I'm falling again, I'm fallin'  


_“I think one of the reasons this project is being received so well is the chemistry between Will and I. I loved working with him and I think being able to connect with someone in real life enables you to create a strong connection onscreen as well.”  
“Like the way you and Harry Styles connected while filming Dunkirk?”  
There it was. No matter what Fionn did, someone always brought up Harry. It didn’t matter that he was currently doing press for a different movie with a different castmate, somehow the interviewer was always able to sneak in a question about the great Harry Styles. Frankly, Fionn was over it.  
“Sure, but what I love about this film is that Will and I really got to experiment with the different dynamics of our characters’ relationship through the multiple takes, scenes, and endings. It allowed us to delve into the complexities of our characters as individuals and explore the different ways that their interactions could have played out.” Thankfully, that seemed to spark a new interest in the interviewer, who directed his next question about the multiple endings to Will.  
Fionn didn’t understand why Harry’s name kept being brought up, and certainly didn’t know how to go about answering the questions. What was he supposed to say? He could say that yes, his relationship with Will was similar to Harry’s and just move on, but that would have been a lie. He’s never connected with anyone the way he did with Harry, and his displeasure with him at the moment couldn’t change that. Fionn may be a good actor, but he’s never been good at hiding his feelings. So, all he could do was try his best to steer the interviewers away from the Harry topic with vague answers and hope they got distracted and moved on._

You said you care, and you missed me too  


_“Thanks for meeting with me,” Harry said rather shyly as he walked Fionn back to the main doors of his hotel, almost like they were fifteen and on their first date.  
Fionn looked at him rather oddly. “Did you think that I wouldn’t have?”  
Harry looked down sheepishly. “Well I wasn’t sure if you cared about me, or us, anymore.”  
“I’ll always care about you.” As much as Fionn didn’t want to admit it, it was the truth. The time he spent away from Harry made him realize just how big of an impact the other man had made on his life. He was constantly reminded of Harry, even the smallest things bringing him to the forefront of his mind. Hell, he couldn’t even eat corned beef and Branston pickle, which he had grown to love, or even look at a piece of bread with jam without thinking of the older man. It was actually quite ridiculous.  
He knew it was silly, but he also found parts of Harry in the way he acted and thought about the world. He was definitely more compassionate, that was for sure, but he also found himself wanting to expand his knowledge and explore different avenues that he never had wanted to before. Harry was always so curious about the world and had such a unique outlook on life, and it made Fionn want to expand his own horizons. Explore the confusing, daunting, yet beautiful world around him and create his own narrative of life that was unique to him, just like Harry had. So no matter how angry or upset he was with Harry, or how broken he felt because of his actions, he could never hate him or wish ill will towards him. As cliché as it was, he truly had changed Fionn’s life forever. He could never stop caring about someone who had made such an impact. He would never stop caring about Harry.  
“Can I call you tomorrow?” As soon as Harry said it, his eyes widen slightly like he had just realized that he said the wrong thing. “Or sometime soon, sorry I’m not trying to be overbearing or clingy, I just, um,” he rushed out, then took a breath before speaking impossibly quiet, “I really missed you Fionn.”  
Fionn felt like he was talking to a different person. He had never known Harry to be as shy as he was in that moment. Bashful sometimes, sure, but never unsure of himself as he appeared to be now.  
“It’s okay, Harry. I missed you too.” The look of relief on Harry’s face was both comforting and slightly worrying. “You can call me tomorrow, or anytime you like.”  
Harry smiled softly and nodded his head. “Alright. Well, again, thanks for meeting me. I mean it, it was great being able to talk to you again. Especially in person.”  
“You too. I’ll see you soon, yeah?”  
Harry’s face lit up before he nodded again, this time more matter of fact. He was beginning to look like himself again and Fionn began to relax.  
“Definitely. Goodbye Fionn.”  
“Bye Harry.”_

And I'm well aware I write too many songs about you  


_The room was completely black save for the lights outside coming through the window. The moonlight reflected off of Fionn’s pale skin in a way that made him appear to be glowing, and Harry was staring at him like he was the most beautiful thing in the world. They were impossibly close to one another, Harry propped up slightly on a bed of pillows with Fionn’s head resting on his chest. Fionn had his arms wrapped around Harry’s waist while Harry was using one hand to stroke Fionn’s arm not buried underneath them and the other to play with his hair. The hand in Fionn’s hair slowly made its way to the side of his face, and Harry started to caress Fionn’s cheek with his finger. Harry began humming, so quietly that Fionn probably wouldn’t have noticed if he hadn’t felt the vibrations of it through Harry’s chest. He closed his eyes and listened, trying to pick up on the tune. When he didn’t recognize it, he opened his eyes to look up at Harry before asking what it was.  
“You wouldn’t know it.”  
Fionn snorted before slightly rolling his eyes. “I know I don’t have the same breadth of knowledge about music as you do, but I’m not completely clueless. What is it, maybe I’ve heard of it.”  
“I guarantee you haven’t.”  
Fionn was about to protest when Harry leaned down and kissed him. It was gentle and loving, but still forceful. When he pulled away, he started placing small kisses all around Fionn’s face, making his way to the top of his head before settling back into the position they were in before.  
“It’s a song I wrote the other day. About you.”  
Fionn felt his cheeks heat up as his stomach started to swirl. He knew Harry wrote about him, or maybe hoped he wrote about him was more accurate, but to hear him say it so bluntly was almost more than he could handle.  
“Really?” It came out more like a whisper than anything else and he cringed at the way his voice caught on the last syllable, but Harry just held him even tighter and nuzzled his face into his hair.  
“Yeah. S’not finished yet, but I can sing it for you sometime. If you want.”  
“Of course I want you to. Who wouldn’t want their boyfriend to serenade them with songs written about them?”  
Harry chuckled before playing with Fionn’s hair again, tangling his fingers in the dark brown locks. It was getting to be a bit long, but Harry said he liked being able to play with it like this, so Fionn let it grow out more than he usually did.  
“I wish I could sing you all of the songs I’ve written about you.”  
“Why can’t you?”  
“Because we’d be here forever,” Harry laughed again. “There must be at least a hundred of them.”  
“You’re joking.”  
“I wish I was,” Harry replied with a smirk on his face, but it quickly settled to a genuine smile as he looked down at Fionn again. “Actually I don’t. They’re really some of my best work.”  
Fionn rolled his eyes again but the fond look on his face let Harry know that he was more flattered by the statement than anything else. “I’m sure they are.”  
“I’m serious. You’re the best muse.” Harry lowered his voice before speaking again, “My favorite muse.”  
Fionn’s heart felt like it was exploding.  
“Well I’m okay being here forever if you are.”_

And the coffee's out at the Beachwood Café  
And it kills me 'cause I know we've ran out of things we can say  


_Fionn was in LA for an audition, which was rare in and of itself. He didn’t like taking too many international projects just for the comfort he felt in the familiarity of working in London, but his agent had sent him the script and he fell in love with it, so he decided to give it a go.  
Harry had called him about a week ago, but they hadn’t talked much. They both thought it would be best to meet in person, and when Fionn mentioned he’d be in LA, Harry immediately made sure he’d be in town at the same time.  
Harry suggested going for coffee at the Beachwood Café and Fionn felt that warm feeling in his gut for the first time in awhile. He had never liked LA that much, but he had spent a good amount of time there when Harry had needed to be in town. He felt like an imposter trying to blend in with the locals and he definitely didn’t feel comfortable trying to hang around with any celebrities, but as soon as he stepped into the Beachwood Café, his anxiety would disappear. He didn’t know what it was about it, in reality it was just a normal café like any other, but from the moment he had first stepped into the shop, something about the atmosphere made Fionn feel safe and at ease. Whenever he couldn’t be with Harry, he would be there. He told Harry how much he liked it, so when they both had a free morning, they had gone together. Harry noticed how just entering the coffee shop made Fionn relax immediately, so whenever either of them wanted coffee or a simple, quiet environment to sit and enjoy each other’s company, he’d take Fionn there.  
Fionn wasn’t sure whether Harry remembered or not, but either way he was grateful.  
They’d been there for a couple of hours and Fionn had already finished his second cup of coffee, getting ready to order a third. So far they’d spent all of their time reminiscing and talking about their fondest memories while filming Dunkirk. It had been a natural start to the conversation, but it had quickly escalated into a never-ending account of all of the stories they had forgotten about until then. Fionn had enjoyed recounting the good times they had had together, but as a comfortable silence had fallen over them, Fionn knew they had to talk about more serious things. If they didn’t, they’d never be able to move on. Lucky for him, Harry seemed to realize this too and spoke up first.  
“I am sorry, you know. About everything.”  
“Me too.” He had meant to continue, but Harry looked at him with confusion written all over his features so he stopped.  
“What are you sorry for? You didn’t do anything wrong.”  
“What happened between us wasn’t all your fault, Harry. It was partially mine, too.”  
Harry was shaking his head before he had even finished his sentence. “No, Fionn, it wasn’t. I was the one who was reckless and put my own feelings before yours. All you did was forgive me over and over again until I pushed you too far. You can’t blame yourself for that.”  
Fionn felt tears start to well up in his eyes, but he pushed them back down. If he started crying now, he’d never get through this conversation, so he paused for a second to calm down before continuing.  
“Still, I shouldn’t have said some of the things I did. I realized afterwards that it probably seemed like I just gave up on us. That wasn’t what it was. You meant too much to me for me not to try to fix things, I was just overwhelmed and didn’t know what to do. But I never wanted you to think that I gave up.”  
“I never thought that. I know how much you loved me, Fionn. I just wish I could have shown you how much I loved you too.” Fionn couldn’t help but choke up at that. “I know I wasn’t always the best at showing it,” Harry continued, “but you meant the world to me, Fionn. You were everything to me. You have to know that.”  
Fionn honestly wasn’t sure of anything anymore, but he thought that maybe hearing Harry say it himself would help him believe it too. It would take some time and some serious self-reflection, but at least it seemed possible now._

And I get the feeling that you'll never need me again  


_Fionn opened his door before trying to slam it shut again when he saw Harry standing there.  
“Fionn, wait,” he said quickly, kicking his foot out in between the door and the frame to stop it from closing.  
Fionn rolled his eyes before turning and walking back into his living room. He heard Harry close the door gently and turned around to face him again.  
“What are you doing here Harry?”  
“You wouldn’t answer my calls. I needed to see you Fionn. Talk to you.”  
“I already tried talking. You’re the one who pushed me away, remember?” Harry at least had the decency to look guilty at that.  
“I’m sorry, but I’m here now. Can we- “  
“Well that’s too bad,” Fionn interrupted, “because I’m not in the mood to talk anymore. In fact, I think you’ve already said enough. So please just leave.”  
Harry opened his mouth to say something but shut it again. He stood there for a few minutes before he turned around and walked back to the front door. He wrapped his hand around the knob before releasing it and facing Fionn again.  
“Please, Fionn. I know you’re angry about what happened and you have every right to be, but I can’t just let this go. I need you.”  
He sounded like he meant it, but Fionn stood his ground. He wasn’t going to let Harry hurt him again.  
“I needed you too. For a long time you were all I had. You made me feel so special and cared for, especially at a time when I was doubting myself, and I’m grateful for that. But I don’t need you anymore. I realized that I can’t depend on someone else to make me happy.” A few tears made their way down Fionn’s face, but he didn’t bother brushing them away. “Just go,” he whispered, “please.”  
Fionn noticed Harry had tears of his own, so he looked away from him. He knew he was weak, especially for Harry, and didn’t want his vulnerability to change his mind. He heard the click of the door closing and when he looked up Harry was gone._

What am I now? What am I now?  
What if you're someone I just want around?  
I'm falling again, I'm falling again, I'm fallin'  


_“Do you think we can ever be friends again?” Harry’s voice sounded raspy through the phone.  
Fionn was back in London after his audition, but they had seen each other one more time before he left and had called each other a few times after that. It was still difficult for Fionn at times, but he really did enjoy having Harry back in his life.  
“Honestly, I’m not sure, but I do want to give it a try.” He wished they could do this in person, but they didn’t really have a choice. “I meant it when I said I missed you Harry. It’s just still a bit hard for me.”  
“I understand.” But Fionn could hear the sadness in his voice.  
“I think we’ll be able to get there eventually, it just might take me some time. I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be sorry Fionn,” his response came immediately. “We can take it as slow as you need.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Of course, Fionn. Whatever you want us to be, we’ll be. And if you ever want that to change, it will, but only when you’re ready.”  
“I don’t want to be the one to dictate what our relationship is. You’re a part of this too.”  
There was a brief pause before Harry responded. “Obviously I wish things could have gone differently for us Fionn, but as long as I have you in my life in some way I’m happy. I just want you around, you know? I want to be able to text you when I think of something that would make you laugh, or call you when I need advice or want to tell you a story, and I want you to be able to do those things with me. I just want you to be a part of my life, that’s all, so however you want to be a part of it is fine with me.”  
Fionn’s breath caught in his throat. He was overwhelmed with how much Harry cared for him and didn’t know what to say. After a minute of silence he was only able to muster up a soft, “I want that too.”  
It seemed insufficient in comparison to everything Harry had just said, but he could hear the smile in his voice as he responded, “Sounds like a plan, then.”_   


-  


Fionn didn’t realize he was crying until he went to pause the next song and saw there were wet drops on his laptop. He was fairly certain now. It had to be about him. Them. Now that he’d had this realization, he wasn’t sure what to do with the information. Should he call Harry and ask about the song? No, it would be unfair to put him on the spot like that. Should he not even mention it and go about like he never even made the connection? No, that didn’t seem right either. Harry must have known that Fionn would hear it and know it’s about him, so to completely disregard it would probably be insulting to him, and he didn’t want that.  
His biggest problem was, even after hearing it, he was still unsure of what Harry wanted. Does this mean Harry wants to get back together with him, or does he want to distance himself so his feelings will go away? Fionn’s not sure which one he hopes is closest to the truth.  
He knows they need to talk about it, but his head is starting to hurt from all of the crying and speculation. He decides that there’s nothing he can do about it in that moment and that he’ll call Harry tomorrow after he’s had some sleep and given it time to properly sink in. For now, he lies back further into his pillows, reads the title of the next track, and presses play.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I've written anything, and I usually just write pure fluff so this was a bit different for me. I know I'm not the best writer, but I thought of this idea and wanted to play it out so I just went for it. I also know that there's been some speculation about who this song is really about, so I just wanted to say that this was written purely for fun (aka I'm not trying to stir the pot so please don't come for me thanks lol). I'm sorry if anything was confusing or didn't make sense, especially because it's all made up, but I tried to do my best to make it as realistic as possible. Either way, I hope you enjoyed it. Comments and kudos are always appreciated x (ps i took the lyrics straight from genius, so if any of them were wrong i apologize)


End file.
